


【博君一肖】潮夏（R）

by AlsaWX



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: ABO, M/M, 博君一肖 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 15:21:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21560305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlsaWX/pseuds/AlsaWX
Summary: 他像是沉入一个梦中，周围的世界是一片汪洋，只有身边的少年是他唯一的浮木。
Kudos: 36





	1. Chapter 1

肖战在那条小巷看到王一博的时候，他正在打架。

那是一个炎热而憋闷的夏日午后。肖战这个好学生破天荒地逃了学。盛夏的日头将路面晒得发软发烫，肖战踩在上面，像一脚踏入温热覆顶的河水，或者海绵。

同样发软发烫的，还有肖战的身体。

他感到一阵头晕目眩，于是抄了近路，想尽快回家。但是才踏入那条小巷不久，他就后悔了。

外面还是烈日高悬，这里却阴暗不堪，房屋建造得毫无章法，私拉乱接的电线还有竹竿、破布条遮天蔽日，无数窥探的视线，从那些门后、窗户口透出来。

一个流浪汉蹲在墙角直勾勾地看着他，眼神粘稠得叫人恶心，毫不掩饰贪婪和欲望。  
明明是夏日，肖战却打了一个寒噤。  
他加快了脚步，刚过了拐角，就听到“砰”的一声！

王一博一脚踹开离他最近的那个男人，那男人向后摔倒，带翻了垃圾桶，发出“砰”的一声巨响。  
男人吐出一口血沫，大骂道：“操你妈！哪来的臭小子！”

王一博面无表情，抬起右手抹去嘴角的血迹。他没什么情绪地瞥了倒在地上的男人一眼。

“还打吗？不打我走了。”

那三个男人气得几乎吐血。  
“呦呵！还挺狂啊这小子！”  
“咱们一起上，我就不信了。”

三个身高体壮的Alpha一起围上来，王一博一对三，丝毫不落下风。他打架的动作很漂亮，简洁有力毫不花哨，烟灰蓝的头发随着他的动作拂动。  
没多久，那三人就鼻青脸肿骂骂咧咧地相扶而去了。

肖战瞧着少年洁白的后颈，一时拿不准主意该退还是若无其事地走过去。王一博显然也听到他动静，就着昏暗的光线转过头看向他。

少年穿骚紫色外套，衣襟微敞，露出一点精致的锁骨，肤色冷白。

白到在昏暗光线下依旧晃眼。

他问：看够了吗？朝着肖战一步一步走近。 

肖战下意识后退一步，鼻端却嗅到一阵冷香。少年的信息素气息很特别，像是云深雾罩的雪松香，清冽的，让人心神为之清，却又引人一探究竟。Alpha极具侵略性的信息素被肖战吸入鼻腔，像是孢子在他体内迅速爆散开来，处处生根。

肖战感觉自己发烧了，王一博一靠近，他身体更软更烫，一波陌生的情潮击中了他，让他情不自禁地双腿发软。他本能地感到危险，在王一博将将要走到他面前时，他忽然转身往回跑。  
那个流浪汉还在那里，手里捧着不知道哪里捡来的鸡骨头啃着，肖战一阵风似的跑过去，他扔了鸡骨头站起来，鼻子耸了耸，嗅着空气中残留的信息素，吞了口馋涎。

显然，肖战要比鸡骨头美味多了。

“居然是发情的omega，怪不得这么香。”  
“长得可真他娘的带劲儿！真想把他压在下面，干到他哭……”

流浪汉被勾得头脑发昏，犹犹豫豫地要跟上，却被身后赶上来的少年毫不留情地一脚踢开。

“你也配？！”

小巷出口就在眼前，肖战跑了两步，却控制不住地双膝一软，贴着墙面滑到了地上。

王一博过来时看到的就是这副情景：漂亮哥哥缩成一团，眼神竭力凶狠地瞪大，然而因为泛红的眼眶，软得几乎站不稳的身形，少了些许气势，反而有种异样的勾人。

你怎么了这种话，王一博不消问，空气中漫溢开来的omega信息素味道那样明显，是个人都闻得到。

肖战一见他露脸就背肌紧绷，处于一级戒备状态，像一只炸毛的野猫，他冷冷地说：“走开！”  
却看到面前的少年翘起嘴角，笑了。

“哥，原来你是Omega啊……”

别说王一博了，校园里所有人都知道，大三艺术系有个人气很高的帅气学长叫肖战，是个beta。肖战也一直以为自己是beta，直到这次潮热迅猛而毫无先兆地来袭。他也是上过ABO生理课的，略一思索，已经把自己的症状和omega发情期的情形对上了。

但，怎么可能呢？

他从小到大一直都是beta，这并不是他自欺欺人，他的生理特征就是beta，并不像一般omega那样体型娇小，他个子很高，也没有生殖腔。  
他忽然想到了什么，抬起右手向颈侧摸去，一小块嫩红发烫的皮肤凸起——这是之前没有的。

独属于omega的腺体

他的身体泛起热潮，心却一点一点凉了下去，这一切变化都在告诉他——

他真的是omega！

虽然不知道为什么到了这个年龄才分化，但现在的他，确凿无疑正在变成一个omega，还他妈恰好在发情期。

王一博喉结微动，俯下身拨开他汗湿的头发，露出颈侧潮红的腺体，湿漉漉的舌尖舔过，肖战低低哼了一声，几乎软倒在王一博怀里。

王一博却站起身，脱下身上的外套把他兜头盖住，好半天没有动静。

肖战几乎以为他走了。

心里有些茫茫然，身体软成一摊泥，连站起来的力气都丧失了。他一把扯开王一博的外套，拢了拢散乱的衣襟，心里有些慌乱和害怕。

怕什么呢？  
怕他丢下他？  
怎么可能？！

肖战嗤笑一声，手扶着身后的墙体，竭力想要站起来。他不能呆在这儿，这里虽然冷僻，但青天白日的，难保不会有同学路过。而且、而且，他也害怕碰到其他alpha或者beta。发情期的omega就像一块散发香甜味道的蜂蜜蛋糕，谁都想咬上一口。omega信息素会让Alpha化身为野兽，寡有理性，只想着交合。

他得离开。  
去买抑制剂。

“别乱动。”  
身侧传来清冷嗓音，制止了肖战的动作。肖战转头，才发现王一博还在。少年耳尖红透，似是在极力克制什么，此时正捡起被肖战弄到地上的外套，掏出手机对电话那头说了几句什么。

肖战头脑昏沉，分不出神细听。

王一博终于将他揽抱起来，他竭力扭动挣扎，却根本控制不住自己的本能，贴在王一博颈侧磨蹭着，嗅着他身上散发的雪松香。

他烧得迷迷糊糊的，嘴里无意识地发出暧昧模糊的低喘。一边抵抗，一边迷醉，他不知道，他抗拒的动作因为身体发软显得力不从心，倒像是欲拒还迎。

更直白点说，像勾引。

少年舔了舔嘴唇，耳朵尖更红了几分，连带着脸颊也染上绯红。

——哥，我带你回家。  
——不要！

“哥，这附近可有不少流浪汉。哥哥生得那么漂亮，又在发情，就像块蜜糖一样诱人，我要是把你丢在这儿，一群精虫上脑的Alpha会嗅着信息素围上来。”  
“你猜，接下来会发生什么？”

这样的描述成功让怀里的人瑟缩了一下。肖战不吭声了，却又不甘心就此认输，愤愤地在王一博肩膀上咬了一口，报复似的。

少年闷哼一声，却是微微一笑：“被一群Alpha干还是被我一个人干，哥哥，你选吧。”

肖战还是不说话，王一博亲密地贴着他的耳廓，呼吸喷薄着往耳朵眼里钻，用只有两个人能听到的声音说：“还是说，哥哥想在这里，大庭广众之下，被人围观被我干？”

肖战睁圆了眼睛，像在看一个疯子。

王一博是疯了吧？！怎么能用这么禁欲的一张脸说出这么下流的话？！

这条街就隔在肖战就读的大学和王一博读的高中中间，以脏乱差著称，鱼龙混杂，是城中地痞流氓破落户的聚集地。  
一周前他们学校里出了件新闻，一个omega跳楼自杀，也是艺术系的男孩子，据传闻就是因为被人诱拐到这里被二三十个流浪汉轮奸了导致精神崩溃。他跳楼的时候他没有看到，但他看见了教学楼前面的地上那一摊殷红刺目的血迹……

肖战想到这里身体发抖，他汗腺发达，一紧张就会流很多汗，像是从水里捞上来的。与此同时，随着汗水挥发，他的信息素溢满了整条街。清甜的，诱人的，像是樱桃果酒。

好几个隐在暗处的Alpha和beta被信息素勾了魂，一时间精虫上脑，都蠢蠢欲动起来，却一一被王一博冷冷地逼视回去。

就算都是Alpha，也是有等级的，这里的Alpha多是一些刑满释放的罪徒，或者被家族驱逐的弃子。而王一博，他拥有Alpha中最强大家族的血脉，是金字塔顶端的人。其他Alpha在他气场全开时，只有乖乖臣服的份儿。

“哥哥别怕，我会保护你的。”

王一博把肖战用外套重新兜头盖住，抱着他往前走了一段路，似乎上了一辆车又下来。肖战有些自暴自弃地任由他的外套将他笼罩着，没有动，这样隔绝外面的世界，让他稍微有了点安全感，没那么羞耻。

外面的人看不到，他像只猫儿似的揽着王一博的脖子，又啃又咬，在他脖颈、肩膀处都留下了湿漉漉的牙印。

王一博时不时摸摸他，亲亲他，都能换来肖战动情的低喘，让人心痒难搔。肖战昏头昏脑也不知道过了多久，才听到开门的声音。

王一博将他搡进浴室，推进了浴缸。浴缸里已经放慢了一池热水，铺满了娇美艳丽的玫瑰花瓣——显然是早有准备。

王一博暗骂司机自作聪明，两个大男人搞什么玫瑰花浴。要搞也应该搞牛奶。他喜欢喝牛奶，肖战也喜欢，满池子乳白牛奶和漂亮哥哥才是绝配。

匍一接触热水，肖战昏沉的脑子清明了一瞬，他拽住王一博的衣角哀求：“抑制剂……”

满屋子的玫瑰花香都压不住肖战身上的信息素，宛如甜蜜芬芳的樱桃果酒，熏人欲醉，诱人沉沦。

水汽氤氲中，肖战在满池子的玫瑰花瓣里扬起身，自下而上地抬眸看着王一博，下巴无意识地蹭过王一博的手背，眼睛却湿漉漉的，看起来纯真又无辜，像一只迷路的鹿。

偏偏浑身湿透，白色的衬衫湿答答滴着水，嫩粉的乳尖若隐若现。黑色校裤紧贴在纤瘦的大腿上，裤裆那里凸起的一团看起来也蔚为可观。这尺寸，比起很多Alpha也不遑多让了。

呦，看不出，漂亮哥哥还是童颜巨屌。

肖战哥哥湿身诱惑，谁能受得了？王一博本来想和漂亮哥哥一起先洗个澡再把他操个爽，但现在他真是一刻也等不及了。

“哥哥这个样子，让人更想操哭你了……”

少年眸色一深，一只大手掐住肖战脆弱的脖颈拉近自己，几乎脸贴脸，一字一顿道：

“有我在，还要什么抑制剂啊哥哥。”

“我会努力，把哥哥干到哭个不停，让哥哥满足的。”


	2. Chapter 2

王一博将肖战压在浴室的玻璃门上面贴面热吻。两人交换唾液，分开时拉出煽情的银丝。他慢条斯理地解肖战的衬衫纽扣，像在拆一份精心包裹的礼物。

不一会儿，湿答答的衬衫被脱下来扔到地上，黑色校裤也被褪到腿弯，王一博顺着他小腹往上舔吻，在肖战嫩粉的乳头那里逡巡不去。肖战气喘咻咻地直摇头。

“别……”

王一博不理他，故意将小小的两颗樱桃似的乳头吸吮着咂摸得啧啧有声，没几下沾满口水变得艳红的乳头就颤巍巍立起来了。

随之起立的还有身前那根。

肖战的性器虽然大，但呈嫩粉色，柱体干净，几乎有些可怜可爱。omega简直像是天生就为了被Alpha操而生，他们大多长相漂亮，身娇体软易推倒，只有Alpha的阴茎才能让他们彻底满足。

肖战别过脸，红得像熟透了的番茄，他紧紧揽着王一博劲瘦的腰，那根东西挨着王一博的腹部磨蹭，肖战无助地发出细细的喘气声，像只小奶猫。他已经浑身赤裸，黑色校裤滑落在脚踝处堆叠着，只是象征性的，遮羞功能为零。

王一博一边亲着他，一边带着他往卧室里走。  
肖战刚倒在床上，还没来得及感受床褥的温软就被王一博拉起来抱坐在大腿上，是抱孩子一样的姿势，腿被掰开分到最大，脚踝无力地耷拉在王一博身侧晃悠。

王一博左手握住了肖战的性器，右手却越过前胸往他饱满的臀部那里探去，那里已然一片濡湿。

“哥哥真是敏感啊，都湿了。”

肖战被这样的荤话逗得手足无措，他难堪地捂住脸，小小声道：“王一博，你别说了……”却没看到少年眼睛一亮。

“哥哥知道我？”  
“……”  
“……你那么出名，我还能不知道？”

王一博是一中出了名的校霸加校草，加上显赫的家世，出众的外貌，名声大到肖战在F大也有听闻。

他勾勾手指就会有一群小omega跪在他面前求操，只要他愿意。然而，王一博虽然是个混不吝，打架斗殴惹是生非，在私生活上却很干净。至今没有什么桃色绯闻。人送外号“冰山酷盖”。  
所以，肖战现在看着对方同样被欲望熏染的面庞，才会觉得很违和。这样的人怎么就和他就滚上床了呢？

肖战想不明白，也无暇去想。王一博手很大，骨节分明，薄茧粗暴地划过他棒身的时候，肖战爽得一哆嗦。

王一博却在他将将要射的时候停手了，任由肖战那根直突突立着。双手转而去揉捏着他嫩生生的两片臀瓣，肖战的后穴敏感地收缩着，吐出一汪又一汪清液。

肖战颤抖着睁开眼，看到王一博在面前晃动的脸，他面孔俊美稚嫩，身上的印花白T恤一尘不染，宽松的款式勾勒出独属于少年的清瘦俊拔，蓝色牛仔裤严实地包裹着劲瘦的长腿，王一博尚且衣着齐整，而他自己却被剥个精光，一丝不挂。这样鲜明的对比让人分外羞耻。

肖战长着一张清纯的少年脸，显得比实际年龄小很多，头发湿答答地耷拉在额前，露出一双迷离的漂亮眼睛，面色潮红，双腿大张着，仿佛欲求不满的雏妓。

“哥哥这样子真是太勾人了，我得把你藏起来才行。”

王一博眸色更深，上面的唇舌和他火热纠缠，下面的手指猝不及防插入他的后穴。

“啊——”

异物进入的奇异触感让肖战惊喘了一声，随即慌忙捂嘴。像是觉得丢脸。一个大学生居然被高中生玩成这样，怎么想都够丢脸的了。

他面红耳赤，眼睑红得更厉害了，像是凤仙花碾过的汁液涂抹成般鲜艳欲滴，眼尾曳红，几乎带出媚意。

王一博极其愉悦的样子，笑出了小括弧，“哥哥不光唱得好听，叫起来更好听呢。”表情近乎天真稚嫩，下面却凶狠地玩弄着他。手指加了一根又一根，在他的后穴肆意翻搅，于是那里像没关紧的水龙头不停流水，淫液横流弄得身下一片泥泞，连床单都湿了大半。

然而，这样的操弄就像隔靴搔痒，治标不治本，虽然刺激得很，却让他更加空虚。肖战不安地扭来扭去，身上的汗冷一阵热一阵的，被撩起的欲望难以纾解，几乎要叫他崩溃。

王一博小狗似的蹭了蹭他汗湿的鬓角，温柔道：“哥哥很爱流汗啊，下面水又流那么多，渴不渴？”他就像明知故问，也根本不指望肖战回答。  
王一博终于将自己的性器从牛仔裤里掏出来，它已经勃起。

硬得发烫，大到骇人。

肖战整个人像被蜜糖水腌渍过似的，又软又甜，骨头缝都透着酥软。王一博轻轻松松就把他对折起来，粉嫩穴口正冲着王一博，一翕一张的，仿佛在呼吸。

私密之处暴露无遗，肖战的脸红得像要滴血。  
王一博宣判一般的，把肖战细瘦白嫩的两条长腿拉起来架在肩上，将那根和他漂亮男孩的外貌严重不符的狰狞肉棒抵在肖战臀缝处。

“就由我来喂饱哥哥饥渴的嘴吧。”

王一博在他穴口磨了几下，然后毫不留情地捅进去，肖战的内壁又湿又软紧紧绞着他，热情得不可思议，他狠狠一挺身便一捅到底，干进了肖战后穴的最深处。

“哈啊……哈啊……嗯……”

肖战被这一步到胃干到浑身颤动，直起脖颈竭力后仰着，线条绷紧了，像一张拉满的弓，脆弱的一触即断似的。平时清朗的少年音，用来领读，用来念演讲稿，用来唱歌，此刻却发出暧昧模糊叫人脸红心跳的呻吟。

他在王一博插入的那一刻抖抖嗦嗦地射了。王一博有些惊讶地睁大眼睛：“哥哥一下就被艹射了，也太敏感了吧。”

“唔……我没有……”

肖战委屈地否认。对omega来说，被插的快感远远大于自己射精。这是omega的本能，不是他能控制的。他里面早被手指操软了，王一博进入时他丝毫不疼，里面又湿又热， 伴随着肉棒的挤压又在渗出水来，他感觉自己的空洞正在被填满，不由愉悦地喘息起来。

王一博诱哄似的：“哥哥，别害羞，叫出来。”

肖战听了更羞得厉害，反而死死咬住自己的手臂。王一博看他可怜，把自己的手指塞进他嘴里解救了他的手臂。

手指立刻被温热的口腔包裹。肖战眯着眼，红润的嘴色情地吸吮轻咬他的手指，嘴角溢出晶亮的涎水，黏连成一片，滴滴答答一直流到了雪白的肚皮上，淫靡得不成样子。

王一博想起初见肖战时，他站在主席台上意气风发的样子，再对比此刻……只觉人生际遇当真无常，他当时在台下仰望着这个漂亮学长的时候，又何曾想到有一天真能和他肌肤相亲呢？

不知是不是被肖战淫荡又纯情的样子刺激到，王一博呼吸声渐重，一下失了沉稳，大开大阖进进出出出，整个房间冲斥着“啪啪啪”的肉体撞击声。  
“哥哥两个洞都被填满，爽不爽？”

肖战吐出他的手指，咬住了下嘴唇，不肯答。

“看来是不够爽了。”

王一博挺腰，顶得更狠更深，一下又一下！交合的地方搅和出淫靡水声。在这个过程中，肖战刚射过的性器支楞起来，他眼眶通红，生理性泪水淌了满脸，终于呜咽着求饶。

“慢、慢、慢慢一点……求你……”

“不。”王一博俊美的脸上青筋直冒，他恶劣地笑了笑：“我想看哥哥被玩坏的样子。”  
肖战报复性地啃噬着王一博的锁骨，却换来更猛力的操干。

王一博按着肖战的腰窝让他塌下腰抬起屁股，摆成一个跪趴的姿势。

屁股高高翘起，白花花一片，王一博忍不住“啪“一巴掌，在那嫩肉上留下红痕。挺翘饱满的屁股像水蜜桃，绵软的、汁水充足，手感好到不可思议。

“王、王一博……你欺、欺负我………”

连肖战爸妈都没这么打过他屁股，现在却被个小朋友抽打，太他妈羞耻了，肖战低低闷哼出声，屁股却不自觉地随着他的动作摇晃起来。

肖战的腰细瘦紧窄，屁股却雪白滚圆，于是带着细腰晃动的时候格外刺激人的视觉。这勾起了王一博的施虐欲，他一边拍打他屁股，一边把自己又送了进去。

床褥太软，肖战本来就有些稳不住，王一博一顶，他就撑不住的往前倒。王一博在他甬道深处试探性地研磨半天，终于感觉到一块不易察觉的凹陷软肉。很显然，那就是omega最隐秘的器官——生殖腔。

生殖腔是omega最敏感脆弱的所在。肖战刚分化，生殖腔还很不成熟，娇嫩柔软得像初绽的花朵，怎么可能经得起少年横冲直撞？

王一博刚破开生殖腔口探了个头，肖战就受不住了，声音沙哑，带着哭腔：  
“……我、我不要了……放过我吧……”

他下意识推了王一博一把，光着屁股朝前爬，不顾一切地地想逃开。相连的地方甫一分开，一大波淫液顺着肖战腿根滚滚而出，淫荡又情色。  
然而，又怎么可能逃得掉呢？

王一博看他是真的想跑，一点都不留恋的样子，眼神暗下来，他握住肖战清瘦的脚踝，狠狠一拽，就把肖战拖回了身下，重新摆成跪趴的姿势。

“哥哥，晚了。”王一博说话间不顾一切冲进肖战体内。这一次，他轻车熟路地找到入口，将自己深深插入生殖腔内。

肖战闭眼承受了这凶猛的一击，头竭力后仰着，像是想要寻找一个支点却没找到，于是只能无助地凄惨地哭出来，泪水涟涟的样子有一种惨遭凌虐的美感，让人更想狠狠欺负。

“痛……王一博，我痛……呜呜呜……”  
肖战手指无意识地一挠，一串血珠顺着王一博雪白的手臂肌肤滚落。肖战把沾染血的手指凑到唇边舔了一口。他冲着王一博报复性地挑了下眉，脸庞氤氲潮红，眼尾深长地一曳，有种惊人的艳色。

王一博根本不在意那猫爪似的一挠，反而就着俯身和肖战接了个吻，血腥气在两人交换的津液中炸开，激起了他体内Alpha的兽性。

“哥哥忍一忍，很快就不疼了。”

王一博化身年龄俊美的野狼，食髓知味不知餍足，一边叫着哥哥，一边干得哥哥叫个不停。

“哈啊……疼……哈啊……嗯……”

肖战嘴里哼哼唧唧说疼不要了，生殖腔却热情翕张着牢牢缠住他不放。他眼眶通红，浑身颤抖着，说话像撒娇，溢出的呻吟绵软勾人，咬着嘴唇眉头微蹙，看起来分不清痛苦还是欢愉。

不知道有意还是无意，这个方向正好对着床头的穿衣镜。

王一博没拉窗帘，这时候差不多下午三、四点，阳光还很盛，照得镜子亮晃晃的，将两个叠在一起的人影照进去。

肖战可以清楚地看到自己被肏的样子。镜中的自己四肢着地，眼神迷离，面目氤氲着潮红，被莽撞的小朋友顶得不住往前倒。

这叫他想到曾有一次在大街上看到的两只交媾的野狗，那只母狗四脚着地被公狗肏，背德的，放荡的，不知廉耻的，不管天不管地只管耸动着下体撞击。

王一博也不讲什么章法，就是暴风骤雨般的狂插猛干。肖战肚皮都被顶到鼓起来，几乎可以看到性器狰狞的形状。

王一博一下重过一下，肉棒跟捣药杵似的一刻不停的捣弄着肖战的生殖腔，直捣得黏糊糊的白沫流了一屁股，肖战从没想过那里可以被进得那么深，深到让他感觉自己要被那根东西干穿。

“不、不、不要了……求你停一停……”

肖战被操得双眼失神，双手抓紧了床单，伴随着王一博滚烫的精液内射在他生殖腔内，他也颤抖着射出来一股乳白色浓液，全身痉挛似的急剧颤抖着，后穴翕动着疯狂流水。直喷得床褥湿透，没有一块干净地方。

前后一起高潮，这感觉太过刺激，肖战眼瞳涣散，大脑一片空白，几乎当场晕过去。对omega来说，后穴被插的快感远大于前端射精。而生殖腔被插，更是一种让人无法承受的极乐。

阴茎在里面每刮蹭一下，肖战都哆嗦着抓紧了身下的床单。为了完成标记，Alpha的阴茎最后会在生殖腔内涨大成结，不停的射精，一次要持续三个小时。在此过程中，omega的生殖腔就像个无底黑洞，只能被动吸纳对方的精液。

逃不开躲不掉。只有心头蔓延上来的无尽羞耻，伴随着一波又一波的高潮。

后来的事，肖战只模模糊糊记得大概。他被艹射了好几次，王一博的阴茎在生殖腔内涨大，涨大，涨大……直到充盈整个腔室。精液一股一股地灌进去，肖战的肚子被塞得满满的，到最后雪白的肚皮鼓胀起来，咕叽咕叽的，装满了王一博的精液。

就像个专用于灌精的飞机杯。  
尊严尽失，不成体统。

肖战身上布满了斑斑点点的精液和红痕，脚趾头不断绷紧，蜷缩，伴随破碎的呜咽……

Alpha天生的强大让肖战只能被身上的人掌控，随着王一博的动作在无边欲海中颠簸，载沉载浮。  
他像是沉入一个梦中，周围的世界是一片汪洋，只有身边的少年是他唯一的浮木。他嘴里无意识地叫着王一博的名字，王一博一一给予回应。

在这场性事的末梢，肖战终于挺身迎合。王一博狠狠咬破了他的腺体，将阴茎再次埋入了他后穴最深处颤巍巍张开的生殖腔。

樱桃果酒掺入雪松香。两股信息素就此水乳交融、难舍难分。

发情期持续了五天，要完成终身标记也需要五天，他们就关在房间里做了五天，醒了就做，做累了就睡。所有的姿势他们都尝了个遍。

窗台上、墙角边、浴缸里、床上、茶几上……凡是所有能想到的地方，都留下了肖战的白浊淫液。他们做得天昏地暗，不知今夕何夕。

连肖战喝牛奶的时候，王一博都不肯放过他。扒着他的腰给他口，弄得肖战手一颤牛奶杯翻下来，奶汁洒了两人一身，肖战的前襟沾了乳白色的奶汁——他穿的衬衫还是王一博的。牛奶杯碎了一地，两人都顾不上了，王一博三两下把衬衫撕扯得稀巴烂。又按着肖战狠狠肏了一顿。直肏到他泪眼汪汪地求饶才罢。

最疯狂的一次，王一博把他按在阳台上后入，肖战贴在冰冷的窗玻璃上，正对着下面车水马龙，小区里还有路人，也许他们一抬头就可以看到这里淫乱的情形。看到他这个清纯男大学生门户大敞被个男孩压着肏。

肖战紧张得要命，王一博却拍拍他的肩膀让他抬头：“看，多美的晚霞，哥哥开不开心？”  
“……”  
“？？？？？”  
开心你大爷！

这五天里，肖战觉得自己成了个性玩具。只要王一博兴起，他就得随时敞开大腿挨操。而他自己一边嘴里拒绝说不要不可以，一边又不知餍足地和他胡天胡地一次又一次。

第六天拂晓，肖战汗流浃背从睡梦中醒来，迷迷糊糊中只觉得热，但不是之前那种发情的潮热，而是有人肉扒肉地死死搂住他。不用说，自然是枕边人王一博。

王一博还在睡，似乎是沉入了一个美梦，蓬乱的头发覆盖前额，流线般利落的眉宇优美地舒展开，嘴角上翘，几乎带着孩子气——  
完全无法和之前在他身上驰骋时逞凶逞狠的模样联系起来。

如果不是王一博赤裸的身躯死贴着他，一只大手还揽着他的腰，他还是很乐于欣赏眼前的美男春睡图的。  
大热天的贴那么近，真是要命！

他很想一脚把死搂着他的人一脚踢开，但两人的下体还连在一起。王一博还埋在里面不肯出来。

终身标记已经成了，他被结结实实打上了王一博的烙印。

这辈子都去不掉了。

这座城市正在苏醒。  
过不了多久，阳光会洒满房间的每一个角落，将暗夜里见不得人的迷梦蒸发干净。

肖战睁着漂亮的眼睛注视着渐渐亮起来的空气中飞舞的细小尘埃，绒密的睫毛黯然地低垂着。

这个世界，归根到底是一个弱肉强食强者为尊的世界。虽然天天喊着平权口号，但omega因为生理原因，处于天然的弱势。他们中很多都不从事社会工作，完全服务于家庭，困囿于生育。

ABO比例为3：6：1，因为总体生育率屡创新低，omega数量又少，所以杀害omega是重罪（但强暴不是，甚至为了生育率，强奸在三年前已经去罪化，到一定年龄的omega还会被像牲畜一样强制配对，购买抑制剂也有诸多限制），但即便如此，针对omega的犯罪还是屡禁不止，omega被杀的新闻数见不鲜，为什么呢？

因为他们弱。  
弱肉强食，从来如此。

omega因为数量稀少和强大的孕育能力，成为了Alpha掠夺的资源。Alpha和omega的分别，就像肉食动物和草食动物，强弱分明、无法打破，草食只能是肉食的猎物和食粮。

肖战本来以为自己是个Beta，虽不如Alpha强大，但也好过omega只能任人主宰。

肖战的愿望很简单，就是做个普通人，养一只猫一条狗，将来可以找个同为beta的女性，她最好温婉居家不卑不亢，他们会结婚生子（生不了也无所谓），过平静的日子。

但现在，这个愿望显然是不能实现了。一夕之间，他就从beta变成了omega，从天堂跌落到地狱。

王一博这一觉睡得酣甜，醒来才发现怀里空荡荡的，他下意识往旁边一摸，身边已经空了。


End file.
